Wolf and the Irken:Fruits Basket and Invader Zim
by HetaliaLoveFreak
Summary: There is a girl, who is feeling that there is somebody, or something, stalking her. She is going to attend the highschool where the Sohma's and Tohru attend. And she has a feeling that the stalker is a new student. Fruits basket OC


**This story is told by a character named Jaysune, or Jay, which is the only character I own in this story. So far at is my first story so...yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Other characters belong to Fruits Basket and Invader Zim. Now if I did, would i be here? To the story.**

* * *

I was silently walking into the woods, that's the place I naturally go, I usually like the loneliness, I'm more of a 'lone wolf' it's my personality, it wasn't always my personality, but that's the past, and past doesn't matter. I sometimes do wish I could have someone, but it's sad that I stay here in the woods and teach myself everything. I knew someone once, but, they just betrayed me, leaving me lost and alone in the woods, for me to be alone forever. Sometimes I think somebody watches me. So today, I go to a school, I clearly forgot the high school's name, but all I know is that I need to get the uniform, I look around the silent woods, making sure nobody had followed me, and I walk down a path, and enter a small area and sit down on the ground, checking the time quickly, I get up and brush off some of the dirt off of me and go out of the forest, walking to the place I work, I quickly change into my work clothes and start work, I start to work fast, I start taking over cleaning almost everything, when I'm done I get paid for the day, as I start to walk out, I notice a…uh…well, I wasn't sure if it was a boy or girl, but I thought it was a girl. I squinted my eyes a bit, wondering what gender it was, but I didn't notice that person was heading this way at full speed, the person had accidently ran into me, making me fall over, but it didn't lose its balance at all. "I'm sorry!" It said, putting a hand out to help me up. "It's alright; it was an accident after all. Thanks" I said gripping onto the hand as I was pulled up. "I'm Momiji, what's your name?" "Jaysune, but you can call me Jay," I said, putting on a smile. "So, you work here?" "Yes," "Oh that's great! I have a friend who works here!" "Oh that's really nice," Momiji smiled, I smiled along, and I figured out that he was a guy. "Come on, I'll show you where she's at!" He said as he gripped my hand and started to drag me. Apparently he was determined to show me to her. As soon as he got done dragging me, he told me to wait at a spot and he'll go get her. So I waited patiently, but I spotted a child, at least I thought it was a child, I mean, the person was about the size as a 5th or 4th grader, but the weird part is that the person had green skin, so it got me curios about this person, I wanted to go after him, but I didn't. "_Odd…That…err…child was green…maybe he was sick…or something_" I thought, but I didn't notice that he was actually trying to follow me. Momiji came back with a girl, she had straight brown hair, and some of it was pulled into a bow on both sides on her head. "Jay, this is Tohru," Momiji said. "Nice to meet you Jay," Tohru said, smiling. "Nice to meet you too," After talking a bit, I had walked back to the forest; I didn't really notice that Tohru took this way also. Well, I stopped to turn around to see if anybody was following me, well, she wasn't following me, she just wanted to go walk where she lives. "Jay?" She asked me I looked at her. "How come you're over here?" "I was just walking through here," "Let me guess, you live in this forest?" "Yes, I live in the forest" "Well, this part of the forest is Sohma property," "Oh sorry, I didn't know," "Oh, it's okay, I once lived in a tent in the woods, but then I was told about the Sohma's had own this property, and they invited me to stay, you should meet some of them," She said smiling "Momiji is one Sohma, but he lives in a different area, but there are some you should meet!" She said, her voice filled with kindness and she smiled again, making me smile along. "Oh okay," She started to walk and I followed, but I saw that same green skinned boy, I still wanted to follow him to see what he was, but I didn't. When we got to that house, she had told me to wait outside; she needed to know if anybody was there. I waited but I noticed something, that green skinned boy once again. "Who's there?" I asked as I looked to where he was at.

"Uh nobody! Just a tree~" Said the boy as he darted for the tree, now hidden behind it. I looked at him like he was a total idiot. "No, I know your there! Who are you?!" "I'm just a magical tree, nothing much. Now leave me be please! I really want to, er, rest on this filthy planet!" "Hey! That's it! You come here now!" I said as I went over to the tree quickly, he ran away from the tree and darted away. "YOU'LL NEVER GET ME YOU...HUMANNN!"

Tohru came out to get me. She looked at me as I was yelling away. "Jay? Are you alright?" She asked. I stopped yelling my head off, and looked at her with a smile. "Y-yeah! I'm fine!" "Oh okay, anyway, you can come in now," "Oh okay, thanks!" We had walked into the house and there was a man, looked like her was in his 20's, he was smiling. "Oh hello there! You must be one of Tohru's friends! I'm Shigure! One of the boys here! There are two others! Oh your just as adorable as Tohru! And who might you be?" He said, I felt like he was gonna chatter all day. "I'm Jaysune, but most people call me Jay," I said, as he nodded, then smiled, I felt an odd feeling. Love? No way! Annoyance? Maybe. "Nice name Jaysune, or should I just call you Jay? Oh anyway Jay, come this way, I'll show you the others!" I feelt the weird feeling again. Tohru had jumped in.

"Oh, I can show her around!" "Oh alright, mind if I tag along?" "Oh sur-""Shigure! Hpw could you do this to me?!" Said a voice(guess who this is) who had interrupted Tohru. Shigure was tackled by the lady as she started to go and on and on about Shigure not doing his work. "_Wow..._" I thought as Tohru and I walked away. She soon had introdouced me into me to a boy with dark silver hair. His name, Yuki. Then Tohru introdouced me into the orange haired boy, his name was Kyo. He was kinda yelling the whole time, I found it quite funny. Tohru and I talked for a little while then I left, she actually asked if I had a house. I told her I did then left.

I walked over to the woods and got my bag, which had my school uniform, which i manged to get from Tohru, just intill i buy as uniform, and headed over to my house.

* * *

**Tohru: Jay seems like a nice person.**

**Me: Yeah..**

**Tohru: Why was she yelling at the tree?**

**Me: No reason..anyway I hope I can get some veiws! My stories will continue to grow on, I'm working on a Hetalia story so, dont be dissapointed**


End file.
